evilfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jester of chaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Even Evil Has Loved Ones page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:59, March 23, 2015 (UTC) goddamn 4chan is back We got another 4chan bug messin things up (Iamthefallencause) I will undo what I see vandalized by these pests.Jester of chaos (talk) 19:31, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Goddamn is right, guys. But don't worry; there's an old saying "what they sow , they're gonna reap". - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:36, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Very true my friend. I will try to keep an eye out for vandals.Jester of chaos (talk) 02:11, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Temporary admin B1 and I have agreed that Kyrumen needs to make one of us an admin to deal with these 4chan buggers. This is a serious situation and neither of us are gonna wait for these 4chan minions to tear this wiki to shreds. Alert Kyrumen on the Villians Wiki and tell him that he needs to make one of us and admin (Signature: Iamthefallencause) Sorry I wasn't on much today. I left a message asking if B1bl1kal could become an admin here. I also said I wasn't sure about you. I think you will have improved when you return to the Villains Wiki but I need to wait and see personally.Jester of chaos (talk) 02:44, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Were you hip deep in 4chan 4 days in a row? I saved the whole wiki, and on that thread, you spelt evil wrong.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 02:47, April 26, 2015 (UTC)) I actually had undid some of those Jerks vandalizing over the last few days when ever I saw it and I never said you didn't help save the wiki. I just haven't been on here much but I am simply saying I want to see how you act on wikis I'm on more before giving approval. I fixed its spelling now but thanks for the heads up it helped.Jester of chaos (talk) 03:05, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank You it still amazes me how uncreative "channers" are, considering the "n" word lost all meaning a generation ago yet they still truly seem to think they can harm me with it.. anyway.. thank you for clearing my talkpage Queen Misery (talk) 01:45, June 4, 2015 (UTC) It is amazing how uncreative they are. It was no problem at all just doing what's right when I see garbage like that being posted.Jester of chaos (talk) 01:53, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hello. ( ) Why haven't you been active on this wiki?( 20:22, August 27, 2015 (UTC)) Well I don't know who you are but if you must know it's because I've been working on the Heroes and Villains most of the time.Jester of chaos (talk) 20:50, August 27, 2015 (UTC)